A label printer includes a thermal head and a platen roller. For example, the label printer rotates the platen roller while pinching one end in the longitudinal direction of a label continuous body wound into a roll between the thermal head and the platen roller, and releases the label continuous body from the roll to feed the label continuous body in a sheet form. During the feeding, the thermal head in the label printer prints desired information on each of a plurality of labels temporarily adhering to a long strip of mount of the label continuous body.
There may be two types of ejection modes for such a label printer, including a normal ejection mode and a separation ejection mode. The normal ejection mode is to eject labels while leaving the labels temporarily adhering to a mount. The separation ejection mode is to separate labels from a mount using a separation bar and a nip roller and then eject the same. The separation bar is disposed in the vicinity of the platen roller as feeding means of the label continuous body.
Japanese laid-open patent publication H11-029125 discloses a technique to prevent sagging of a mount at the separation bar. The printer includes an upstream-side holder to press a label continuous body against the separation bar upstream from the separation bar, and a downstream-side holder to press the mount against the separation bar downstream from the separation bar.